1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a printing system, and a program, configured to print an image projected by the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a presenter projects an image received from a personal computer (“PC”) for a presentation, he may be requested to print the projected image from a viewer. Then, in the conventional system, the presenter takes the trouble to move to the PC, to manipulate the PC, and to print the image through the printer that is connected to the PC.
In this case, when part of the projected image is requested, the presenter has to set a print area on the PC but the display screen on the PC is not projected on the projected screen and thus it may take a long time to set the print area desired by the viewer. In addition, the PC located at the presentation stage is not usually his own PC, and thus the manipulation is unfamiliar.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. (“JPs”) 2006-126480 and 2004-312706, it is conceivable to directly connect the projector with the printer and to send print data from the projector to the printer for printing.
However, the resolution of the image stored in the PC is sometimes higher than that of the projected image which the projector displays, and the viewer may not obtain an image having a better resolution according to the configurations of the JPs 2006-126480 and 2004-312706. In addition, when the projector sends the image data to the printer, a data amount which the projector sends increases and the burden of the projector increases because the projector must convert data into a printable format for the printer.